The Stroke Data Bank is a prospective observational study which collected data on hospitalized newly diagnosed stroke patients at four clinical centers. The collaborating clinical centers were responsible for the collection of acute care and longitudinal follow-up information on 1,805 patients using common definitions and procedures, under contracts N01-NS-2-2302, N01-NS-2-2398-9, N01-NS-2-2384. The objective for the project was to provide a comprehensive body of data for clinical research on the factors influencing survival, morbidity and quality of life following onset of a stroke. The BFSB served as the statistical coordinating center for the project. An analysis of the time of day of stroke onset suggested that the time of onset for both intracerebral hemorrhage and subarachnoid hemorrhage patients with a history of hypertension is similar to the diurnal variation in blood pressure. Demographic, medical history and clinical features, such as arm weakness, hypertension, diabetes, reduced consciousness at onset, and male gender, have been shown to differentiate between severe atherosclerotic stenosis and cardioembolism, which could be useful in identifying eligible patients for hyperacute therapy. Similarly, the factors which differentiate lobar from deep primary supratentorial intracerebral hemorrhage were intraventricular extension and hematoma volume. The neurologic signs shown to be relevant to the diagnosis of cardiogenic embolism were diminished level of consciousness, visual field abnormalities, neglect aphasia, and other non-language cognitive dysfunctions. Hemiparesis without sensory or cortical deficits was inversely associated with a cardiac source of embolism. Continuing analysis of this data set will be reported under Intramural Project: Statistical Coordinating Center for Collaborative Clinical Studies (ZO1 NS 02810-03). The data set is available to the public through the National Technical Information Service (NTIS Order Number PB92-500313). This project is completed.